As Cold As Ice
by Born-Clueless
Summary: Tragedy has struck the Wizarding World. With the impending threat of evil and prejudice, there comes loss and grief. Aurelia Simonne Moreau has suffered more than anyone, and becomes closed off to the world around her. As she is thrust into a world she does not recognize, she must learn to protect herself in the only way she knows how. She becomes as cold as ice.
1. Prologue

**A/N I do not own anything you recognize, everything belongs to J.K Rowling and her brilliant, terrifying mind.**

 **This is an OC story about a girl who comes to Hogwarts in her sixth year, during the Marauder's Era. Romance will ensue, but know that it will take time. Because this is an OC story, and I realize the rep they get for being unrealistic, I am determined to make this as believable as possible. There will be no crazy Mary Sue plot or instant connections, and therefore everything will develop slowly. I intend for this book to be a long one so strap in and I thank you in advance for tagging along. Please remember to leave reviews.**

 **I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Prologue

It seems that on nights where evil spurs, it is darkest and most silent. It is as if the moon and the stars and the wolves and the owls hid away, for they did not want to bear witness to the horrors the night would bring.

On one particular night, deep into the countryside of England, there sat a manor atop a hill. The manor was large and mystical with its proud gate embellished with an elegant _M_ , and a mysterious forest that surrounded the manor like a shield. All seemed peaceful, but one cannot be fooled for on this night, it was dark from the absence of the moon and silent from the lack of howls and hoots of the night's many creatures.

It was on this night that evil spurred.

It was on this night that screams would soon fill the silence of the night and a green mark of death would fill the darkness.

* * *

Fleamont Potter, a man years passed his middle age, tutted ruefully as he flipped through the newspaper on a particularly dreary summer morning.

"Another family was attacked."

His wife, Euphemia Potter rested the breakfast platter onto the table, looking downcast. Unfortunately, hearing this was not unexpected for this time was the darkest of many. "Were there any survivors?"

"Only two, mother and daughter. Father was killed and the mother was left in a poor state...things aren't looking well for her."

The older woman looked like she could cry. "And the girl?"

"She has no other family, it seems. They do not give any names, but she is sixteen."

At the last statement one could notice the fleeting pained look Euphemia had in her eyes as she regarded the two boys who she considered both as her sons.

James Potter noticed his mother's despair and placed a comforting hand on the back of hers. Sirius Black felt his heart drop at the sight of the woman who took him in as her own in such pain.

"Sixteen years of age? She is too young to have witnessed such things. And to be orphaned?" The older woman seemed hesitant to say the one thing everyone was thinking.

"She could very well be one of your friends," she finished sadly, unable to look the two boys in the eyes.

A hollow feeling set in around the breakfast table that morning, with a grieving silence for the family that they didn't know at all.

* * *

St. Mungo's was as busy as usual. Families were being directed to rooms, some with worry and some with joy. Patients walked the halls slowly, careful not to overexert themselves. New parents could be heard greeting the newborn child in their arms and others could be heard stifling painful grunts and screams. Children misbehaved, running up and down the corridors and healers spoke in comforting, calm tones.

But what one could have overlooked was the girl that sat alone on the floor, leaned against the wall. Long black hair was knotted in clumps, sweat dampened her scalp and blood had dried at her roots. Thin scratches carried down the length of her arms and much could be assumed for the rest of her body. What was most haunting of all however, was the look of anguish that made a home in her brown eyes. It was as if she couldn't see what was in front of her, for memories of horror flooded her sight.

It would not stay like this forever though. Soon the look of having witnessed evil would fade as the horrors would slowly become memories that rather haunted her in the back of her mind. In the absence, her eyes would carry emptiness instead.

Soon they would become as cold as ice.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N** **As Cold As Ice is definitely not my first attempt at publishing a story but it is definitely my most promising and I am determined to keep it up.**

 **When I write I never like to make a cast for my characters as I ultimately want to leave it to people's imagination, but I would find it very interesting to hear who you would cast as the OC based on the description given. Tell me who you see as the rest of the Marauder's era characters as well since there are so many different dreamcast posts floating around online.**

 **Of course, I am not J.K Rowling and so I do not own anything you recognize.**

 **As always, enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was loud.

Far louder than the girl had expected, and far louder than she could stand. Siblings cried, fathers laughed, friends reunited and mothers, oh god the mothers. They were loudest of all, desperately yelling last minute instructions at their children through the small square windows of the train. It was bustling and busy. People pushed through the crowded station, trunks and pet cages were left to sit against the wall, abandoned trolleys blocked the way. It was utter chaos.

The young woman was not used to this kind of place. She was used to the peace and quiet of her own home, with only her parents and house elf to cause any noise. She was used to having an early breakfast at a table where nothing was heard but the gentle scraping of utensils on tableware or the occasional flipping of her father's newspaper pages. She was used to a day with silent reading and tranquil conversation. But alas those days were gone, and thus she was brought to this place that she found so very bizarre, never thinking that perhaps it was _her_ that was out of the ordinary.

The truth of the matter was that Aurelia Simonne Moreau was not ordinary in the slightest. In fact, no one looked more out of place than she, that day on platform 9 3/4. While most wore simple trousers, a plain jumper and worn trainers, Aurelia donned heeled dress shoes, a black silk blouse and navy pencil skirt. Her wrist was adorned with a dainty bracelet of silver that glistened as the sunlight touched its surface and from her neck, hung an elegant necklace of the same metal. Thumbing the pendant that sat below her collarbone, the young lady looked around the platform, trying very hard not to show how lost she was. It seemed to her rather curious that not many students had boarded the train, given the train was awfully close to parting.

 _He had told me the train left at exactly eleven o'clock,_ she thought as she looked up to the grand clock and thought of what her future headmaster had told her the month before.

Finally deciding she had enough of being accidentally nudged by the doting parents behind her, she picked up her two trunks (which were so elegantly engraved with her initials; A.S.M) in either hand. Boarding the train was at least somewhat of an escape from the suffocating activity of the platform below. To her pleasure, Aurelia found she had her pick of the compartments. She would rather not have to sit with others. Being a new student at her age was a rarity in itself and so she would rather not have to go through the trouble of encountering curious children.

Sitting down, she looked to her wand. Blackthorn wood, eleven inches with dragon heart string. It was the colour of obsidian, oddly enough it was the exact shade of her own dark hair and was quite uniform in its shape with no odd bumps or crooked angles. It had the slightest of handles, with a simple groove that took the shape of a spiral vine. It was perfect. Her wand had been with her since the age of eleven and had served her wonderfully. She only wondered now, due to her lack of experience in a classroom setting, if it (and she) would fair the same. It was only now that she felt that a seed of doubt had planted itself in the pit of her stomach. This was a feeling she definitely was not accustomed to, and she did not appreciate it in the slightest. She was a Moreau after all, and a Moreau never felt doubt. They were a terribly prideful family.

As she heard the great train's whistle blow, she took to looking out the window to await her first sight of the famed castle she had been told so much about.

"Excuse me, would you mind if I sat here?"

A girl around her age, Aurelia guessed, stood against the door to her compartment, giving her a rather sheepish look. The girl's emerald green eyes fluttered around the compartment slightly, nervous from being under the cold stare of the poised girl she could not recognize.

"The compartments filled up rather quickly, I had not realized how late I'd been-"

"That's fine."

It was a rather plain statement, said without kindness nor maliciousness. Aurelia looked back out the window, not sparing another moment looking at the girl who she now shared a compartment with. She wasn't exactly delighted to have company, and hoped that the girl wasn't keen on carrying conversation, or even worse, asking questions. Instead, Aurelia looked down at those who remained in the platform, yelling farewells. She noticed many younger children with pouting faces, faces that ached with envy at seeing their older siblings leaving to Hogwarts. Fathers stood behind, waving towards the windows and graciously placing a comforting hand on their wives shoulders, who attempted to contain tears of pride and worry.

Aurelia found it all awfully cliché, it was if she was reading a description of a painfully banal book.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?"

Aurelia looked back at the red-haired girl with green eyes. Her eyes were trained on the window still as she spoke, with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Each year is like this. Each time it makes it hard to leave them behind."

Aurelia did not answer, thinking it was quite humorous that she had been thinking the exact opposite.

 _Perhaps I am just bitter,_ she thought to herself.

"It's so silly of me, I've forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Lily, Lily Evans," she introduced, extending her hand out to shake.

Aurelia forced herself to stifle the exasperated sigh she so badly wanted to release. This was exactly what she had expected, and exactly what she had been dreading. Of course this Lily Evans was friendly enough, in fact, she may have been overly friendly. Aurelia knew she was being overly curt with the poor girl, rude even, and yet she only kept trying to be nice.

"Moreau, Aurelia Moreau." She said plainly, not reciprocating the polite smile Lily had offered her. She joined in extending her hand to show the bare minimum amount of politeness, but kept her face as cold and emotionless as she had all morning. Again, not even caring to look a moment more at the girl in front of her, Aurelia turned to look outside the window, watching the scenery change from aged brick walls to fields of green. For minutes, she could feel an unwavering pair of eyes on the side of her face. She could almost feel the curiosity burn in the other girl's brain.

Another few minutes passed in silence as Lily continued to stare at the girl she just came to know as Aurelia Moreau. Lily considered herself a rather polite, well-mannered young lady. She knew it wasn't right to stare so blatantly but there was something so peculiar about this unfamiliar girl. She knew with utmost certainty that she was new to Hogwarts for she would have remembered someone so unique, especially one so close to her age. She had an aristocratic look about her, even beyond the expensive clothing she wore or the posh accent she spoke in. She had flawless pale skin that contrasted her red painted lips and shiny black hair that fell down to her waist in a silky sheet. As the girl continued to stare out the window, Lily observed her defined yet delicate bone structure. Sharp jaw, high cheekbones and a straight nose. She noticed even her most simple of features; her eyes. A dull brown colour was the only thing that was not extraordinarily unique about her face. She certainly was beautiful, yet there was something haunting about her. Despite this, Lily found herself feeling slightly self-conscious sitting across from the girl who seemed so perfectly poised.

Unable to take her burning curiosity any longer, Lily broke the deafening silence of their compartment.

"Please excuse me, but I can't help but notice that I haven't seen you around before."

Without even averting her eyes from the scenery on the other side of the window, she answered, "I can assure you that you have not."

Lily was starting to become unnerved. She was only being polite to the girl, and yet she could do nothing but be rude. Lily mentally kicked herself for thinking that the girl was a perfect embodiment of Slytherin.

"I'm sorry but that does not answer my question-"

"No question was asked." Aurelia interrupted, again not bothering to even turn her face towards Lily. Lily, a promising girl in her year was starting to become annoyed. She always had a bit of a temper and this girl-whoever she was-was getting on her last nerve.

"You're being dreadfully rude! I only asked some very simple questions and you can't even bother to look at me."

Aurelia sighed. She knew of course that she wasn't being very polite to the girl, but one would think that after being treated in such a way, they would take a hint.

"I apologize, I am not one for much interaction. I'm going into my sixth year if that is what you are wondering." With that, the dark haired girl turned back to her place at the window, clearly being finished with the conversation.

Lily coughed awkwardly. Although she had a dozen more questions that formed in her head, she thought she should respect this girl's wishes to avoid conversation. She soon found the compartment resumed its previous unwavering silence, that seemed comfortable enough for one of the girls, but completely suffocating for the other. For what seemed like hours (and what was actually only a mere few minutes) the silence continued. For once the Gryffindor prefect was unsure of herself. It was then, to Lily's relief, there came a knock at the compartment door.

"Evans! How was your summer? Not too dreadful without me I hope."

It was the first time in her life that Lily Evans ever felt relieved to see James Potter. It was also at the sound of this foreign voice that Aurelia's deep daydreaming had been interrupted. She turned towards her compartment door to find for the second time this train ride, her perfectly quiet compartment had unwanted company. In the doorway stood a rather odd group of boys, that Aurelia would not have expected to see together. The first was a bespectacled boy, who she assumed was the one to have spoken. He had unruly black hair, a carelessly tied tie and messily rolled up sleeves, yet there was something about him that seemed so put together, so sure. Perhaps it was the confident smile he sported, though she was not certain.

"I'm sure that she missed your pathetic advances Prongs," a new voice barked out sarcastically. He was an oddly familiar looking boy. He was the most handsome of the four, with striking grey eyes, nicely groomed black hair and sharp features. He held a smirk that Aurelia doubted ever really left his lips. She wondered if she had seen his before, but her mind failed to place him.

Then, from the back emerged a third boy. The third boy was particularly peculiar. He was the tallest of them all and by far the most lanky. He had deep set eyes that were currently adorned with dark circles. The rest of his face, was what was most intriguing, as unfortunate as it was. His skin, which lacked a certain sheen of youth, held thin, white scars. There was still something handsome about the boy. He held a certain strength and wisdom in his eyes that was hard to place.

"Sorry Lily, I came to find you to remind you of the prefect meeting. James refused to stay away, and as you know-"

"No Marauder gets left behind!" Interrupted the previous of the three to talk.

The last of four had not spoken at all and rather seemed to be the only one who noticed the new girl's presence. This fourth boy was perhaps the most seemingly misplaced of all. While the rest had handsome faces and what looked like tall, relatively strong builds, he was short, he was probably no taller than herself. He had a round, chubby face and teeth that seemed to mimic those of a mouse. While for some odd reason Aurelia felt the inclination to pity the boy, she could not get passed the uncomfortable feeling she got from his wide-eyed stare. It was as if he had never seen a witch before. It was not much longer before the rest of the boys had noticed her as well.

"And who might this striking young lady be, dear Evans? You surely haven't been hiding her from me all this time?" The handsome boy looked her up and down with his grey eyes, and took it upon himself to saunter into the compartment and take a seat next to her. He decided to sit rather close to Aurelia, making her fight the urge to press herself against the window to get away from him. Instead she stood her ground and searched his face curiously, trying to place the feeling that she knew him.

"Oh, right! This is Aurelia Moreau. She's new, and she'll be in our year."

As Lily graciously introduced Aurelia, she noticed that upon hearing her name, the arrogant boy beside her had recognition in his eyes as well, and back away slightly.

"Aurelia, this is Remus Lupin," she said pointing to the scarred boy, "Peter Pettigrew," the smallest of the four waved timidly, "And these two are Black and Potter," she finished pointing to the last two with loathing thick in her voice.

Black. She recognized the name.

"Evans here likes to play hard to get sometimes. My name is James Potter, and that's my mate Sirius Black."

Aurelia still hadn't taken her eyes off the boy she just came to learn was Sirius Black. She knew his family of course. All pureblood families tended to mingle with each other and so many of the children meet at a young age. She herself, being a Moreau, was acquainted with the likes of many Black children when she was far younger. From what she remembered of them, she wondered if she should stay clear of the sort.

Sirius too, recognized her name. Moreau was a very rich and ancient pureblood family. They usually kept to themselves and so he knew very little about them, but knew that if they associated with the likes of his own family, he'd better keep a guard up.

The others watched in slight confusion as the pair of dark haired students sized each other up. No words were said but it was an awful lot like they'd seen Sirius react before with his brother and cousins. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Sirius seemed to have lost the stare down, as he suddenly stood up.

"Back to our own compartment, shall we?"

The others simply nodded.

"Lily, the prefect meeting?"

Lily, who was staring at Aurelia, snapped her head towards Remus and nodded quickly. She too, got up and picked up her belongings, still confused by the scene that just took place before her eyes. The five filed out of the compartment, mumbling something of the likes of 'Slytherin'.

Soon, Aurelia found that her compartment was empty once more, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Grassy hills rolled passed the window, the speed of the train warping certain shapes. Tall trees covered the hills and Aurelia couldn't help but think of her home. Her home that sat atop a hill, so similar to the ones she watched right now. Her home surrounded by trees much like those that ran passed her vision in this moment. There was an ache in her heart at the thought of it. But she couldn't go back, and she had to start a new chapter in her life. It was a chapter full of uncertainty and doubt, but it was necessary all the same. The thought of how different it would all be for her made the seed of doubt in the pit of her stomach sprout. It sprouted vines and thorns that seemed to twist her stomach into knots. It was the first time in her life she hadn't been sure of herself, that she hadn't expected what was to come. She was determined not to show it, but she was scared. It was not the juvenile fear of not being accepted or being not being befriended. It was the fear of being inadequate. Her pride was one of the few things she had left and she would rather die before she let that be ripped away from her too.

It was in that moment as she watched the sun begin to set over the hills, that she decided she would not be seen as anything less than strong. She would not be distracted or hindered. She would get through these last two years with her head held high, just like her father had taught her.

If possible, her eyes seemed to harden even more, seemed to grow even colder.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N To my dedicated followers...or rather my one follower so far...I must let you know that it is exam season and I am meant to be studying. Instead, I find myself writing chapters upon chapters of this story. So, as I am stupidly choosing to fail grade twelve advanced functions, I would greatly appreciate loads of reviews to at least slightly justify my avid writing. In all seriousness, I would truly appreciate any kind of feedback as it helps keep me going, through exams and all :P**

 **I own nothing of JK Rowling's magical creations.**

 **As always, enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 2

The castle loomed overhead, it's towers so high it seemed to cut through the clouds of the night sky. Its shadow cast down against the water, covering the reflection of the moon on the black lake. If not for the lights of candles and torches through the windows of the castle, it would have been impossible to see. Odd, sharp angles twisted through the air, never ending, like a great maze. It seemed that the castle was so large, that one could explore it for a thousand years and never truly know all of it. It screamed mystery, simply begging to be uncovered. It was a sight to behold, a sight unlike any other she had ever seen. It had been described to her many times before, by her mother and father, but she never realized that it would be like this.

 _No words could have ever described it_ , she thought to herself as they passed under a bridge, giving her an even better view of her new home.

Aurelia sat in a boat with three first years who, just like the rest of the group, looked up at the historic castle in awe. For the most part, the boat ride was silent and the dozen boats sailed quietly along the dark water. Every once in a while, however, Aurelia caught a pair of eyes trained on her curiously, only for them to snap away with a guilty tinge when they were seen. Over the silence, she sometimes would hear whispering, causing more glances her way. They were no doubt wondering why someone so old was with them in the boat. They didn't dare talk to her however as her steely gaze towards the castle did little to calm their nerves. Aurelia couldn't help but share the same confusion (and slight bitterness) with the first years, and wondered herself if the old Headmaster had it out for her.

Months before, he insisted that she had as much of a full Hogwarts experience as possible during her short time at the school. This included (among other things) coming in with the first years as well as being sorted with them. She requested a private sorting, as she did not wish to make a display of herself in front of the entire school, but Dumbledore would have none of it. It was a sacred tradition, as he said, to be sorted in the Great Hall before the first feast of the year. Alas, Aurelia couldn't do much to protest against the wise wizard, and conceded. This did not mean she was in the slightest bit happy about it however.

Herself and the rest of the first years soon got out of the boats and followed a giant of a man up the windy steps. As the group approached the great wood door to the castle, Aurelia heard the whispers of the other first years who theorized worriedly about what the sorting entailed.

"My brother told me that we have to battle a mountain troll." This, of course, caused the crowd of young students to chatter louder in a nervous panic. The naivety of the claim made Aurelia's lips twitch upward in endearment for the frightened bunch.

"Ahem"

A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there, looking down on the group. There was an instant hush that settled over the group. She had a very stern face and Aurelia's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. In a few minutes I will escort you into the Great Hall for you to be sorted. Please wait here for a moment." Without another word, or indication of what was to come next, the woman turned on her heel and walked back towards the hall. All was silent once more as the nerves settled among the group. It was a wonder what kind of instrument of unity fear could be. It was as if in that short moment, each child was the same and understood each other perfectly.

"Excuse me," a voice like a bell piped up from Aurelia's right side. "You...you aren't a first year...are you?"

Aurelia looked down and saw a tiny girl, whose brown hair was so frizzy, it looked as if it engulfed her face. The girl seemed timid to ask and could barely meet Aurelia's gaze. The older girl now seemed to have a waiting audience of children half her size and let out a whisper of a laugh. "No, I am not."

She stated her answer kindly enough, but the other children still looked at her warily. The little girl opened her mouth once more, no doubt to ask more questions, but was interrupted as the stern professor returned from the great doors of the hall.

"Come this way, we are ready for you."

The two doors to the Great Hall swung open widely as they approached, revealing the mass of students and staff awaiting their arrival. The breath seemed to escape the mouths of every child, the moment they saw the room. Aurelia found that even she was astounded, but restrained from showing anything but her usual stoic gaze. The hall was magnificent, with a ceiling that looked so close to the night sky that Aurelia had to question if it perhaps _was_ the night sky and not an enchantment. Thousands of candles floated throughout the room, making the scene even more mystical. Four long tables extended throughout the hall, all adorned in different colours. Green, blue, yellow, red. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting, an old man with a long beard and a twinkle in his eye, sitting in a throne-like chair in the center. Dumbledore caught her gaze and smiled at her kindly, Aurelia returning it tightly. She still held a slight grudge for his insistence that she be sorted with the first years. Hundreds of faces stared at them, or rather, stared at her. They were wondering of course, why she was among them. The farther she walked with the group, the more whispers could be heard.

"What is she doing there?" An older girl wearing blue whispered loudly to the boy next to her, "She looks to be a fifth year at least!"

"Dunno...she's fit though-"

The Ravenclaw boy was interrupted by the back of the girl's hand, which swiftly hit his chest.

The girl now held a bitter expression, "Maybe she's just daft."

Aurelia tightened her fist but made no indication that she heard the comment. Instead, she thought of her father.

'You are a Moreau. You stand with your back straight and head held high."

She lifted her chin.

The group of first years stopped suddenly, and now were collected in front of a small stage before the head table. There stood Professor McGonagall, a few steps above them, beside a stool. But it was what was on the stool that was so interesting. The sorting hat in all of its glory rested upon the stool as proof of the great history of the castle. It was worn and dull in colour, with a frayed rim and torn tip. Despite this, it somehow looked alive.

It was then that its folds began to move and the hat began to sing.

 _Every September 1st,_  
 _I'm called to do my duty._  
 _To attend the Hogwarts Welcome Banquet_  
 _And show you all my inner beauty._

 _I know you think I'm worn and ugly_  
 _And should be thrown away,_  
 _But I hold the key to your future here,_  
 _Starting from today._

 _I have no easy task before me,_  
 _For alone I must decide._  
 _By looking into your deepest thoughts_  
 _I shall tell you which house to reside._

 _There are four houses to choose from:_  
 _Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor._  
 _Four great wizards who once chose for themselves,_  
 _But can no longer for they are no more._

 _What Helga Hufflepuff valued most_  
 _Was hard work, loyalty and determination._  
 _And Rowena Ravenclaw believed_  
 _Great knowledge should be their inspiration._

 _Three words that described Salazar Slytherin,_  
 _Are ambitious, sly and cunning._  
 _He thought they should stop at nothing_  
 _To get what they are craving._

 _And finally there's Godric Gryffindor,_  
 _Courageous, noble and brave._  
 _He preferred that his students_  
 _Stay chivalrous to the grave._

 _Four houses great and mighty,_  
 _All excelling in_ their _own way._  
 _Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffinor_  
 _Would be proud if they were here today._

 _So place me on your head,_  
 _And let's get the sorting underway._

"Now, when I call your name, you will sit on the stool, I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be assigned to your house. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Your house will become your family during your time at Hogwarts so do well to make your house proud."

Aurelia found that the students sat at the tables all puffed up their chests as they looked upon the first years.

"Atkins, Penelope"

A very willowy looking girl stepped forward timidly, faltering as she stepped up to the stool.

"Ravenclaw!"

Applause erupted loudly from the closer of the tables and the girl, who now looked relieved, skipped down to her new comrades.

One by one names were called and each were swiftly assigned to their respective houses. Some took barely a second, other's took a few minutes (to which there was a silent groan from the entire student body). Each time a new table erupted into applause and greeted their new member with open arms. As the group slowly got smaller and smaller, Aurelia looked around the room. She noticed the group she encountered on the train, all wearing the colours of Gryffindor; red and gold. The girl, Lily, applauded and smiled warmly to each student that came to their table. The boys laughed amongst each other and whispered to each other with mischievous smirks. Aurelia thought the group was friendly enough, but was perhaps too out going for her taste. _And far too arrogant,_ she thought as she regarded the boy, Sirius Black.

Aurelia looked to the opposite side of the room. The Slytherin table, adorned in silver and green had many familiar faces, as she had expected. A couple sat together, both with striking blonde hair. They sat with perfectly straight backs and stoic faces, giving off an air of superiority. She could not remember names, or even place them surely in her memory, but Aurelia knew for certain they both looked very familiar. A slightly younger boy sat near them, with black hair and grey eyes that seemed so full of angst and disinterest. Aurelia could see the haughty similarity between him and another she had met previously on the train and was nearly certain he was too, a Black. Others were somewhat recognizable, though not enough so that Aurelia could remember clearly. Again, she wasn't sure she would like very much to join the house of people of the like.

She then looked to the Hufflepuff table. It was a table full of boys and girls with wide smiles and bright eyes, all seeming to be so joyful. The bright yellow that coloured their otherwise black robes seemed so fitting for the house. Aurelia instantly knew she would not fit in there in the slightest.

Last, she looked to Ravenclaw, adorned in blue and bronze. It was the house of both of her parents, though Aurelia would hate to choose based on that. The students who sat at the table, as warm as they seemed, held a certain calmness to them. The calmness drew Aurelia in to them, thinking that perhaps it would be her preferred house.

"Monroe, Marcus"

Aurelia knew that she would be called next. Uncertainty filled her thoughts. She hadn't exactly thought about it before, she didn't even think she truly cared, but she was suddenly anxious about which house the hat would call as it was placed upon her head. Subconsciously, Aurelia reached up to the pendant of her silver necklace, thumbing over its engraving.

"Slytherin!"

Aurelia took a deep breath, straightened her out her skirt, pushed her shoulders back and tilted her chin upward.

"Moreau, Aurelia."

The room went silent once more. Rather than the usual dull silence taken after each first year, this silence was full of static, it was as if you could feel it on your skin. Everyone was now attentive, intrigued by the girl being sorted way beyond her years. Her space between the tables seemed to close in on her as all eyes turned in her once more. Aurelia focused on looking straight forward and kept her head up. She would be stone cold, appear confident to anyone that looked. She maintained the same mantra as she sat on the stool. Within seconds, she felt the worn hat be laid on her head.

"Ravenclaw, hm?" The grainy voice of the ancient hat whispered in her ear. It had seemed to read her mind, her mind that felt a pull for the house of blue and bronze, a house whose value of intelligence would give her comfort. "Yes...a great mind...a strong mind..."

Aurelia awaited the yell in her ear, the announcement that would cement her placement in the house of wit...


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N I finally got through exams and semester two has started! Now that I have a bit more time on my hands I'm going to try to upload as often as possible.**  


 **I was wondering though, if it matters how long the chapters are. I always preferred long chapters but as I write I'm noticing they are not as long as I would like. The problem with this is that, as I want longer chapters, there are certain spots which seems the best to end a chapter rather than to drag it on. IDK MAN. Imma just keep writing like this and I'll wait for the reviews.**

 **Once again, I own nothing of J.K Rowling's creations.**

 **As always, enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Slytherin!"

Aurelia watched as the last of the first years, a rather gangly boy, was sorted into his house. From the Gryffindor table, Aurelia watched the boy walk to the opposite end of the hall, and observed him be greeted by his peers, just as she had moments ago.

Aurelia thought back on the moment the scream of 'GRYFFINDOR' sounded throughout the hall and the hat was taken off her head. She remembered the instant applause from the table farthest to the left and her sudden confusion. It took her a few moments to register the word that was said and felt embarrassed that she'd almost walked to the Ravenclaw table. She silently cursed the hat for its cryptic whispering in her ear.

 _Yes...a great mind...a strong mind_

Did that not indicate the mind of a Ravenclaw? A mind of wisdom and intelligence? Aurelia thought that perhaps the hat had made a mistake, but decided against questioning its logic. It's not like it truly mattered anyways, right? Even so, the girl still looked upon the blue and bronze banner in longing.

She wondered how her parents would have felt about her being sorted into Gryffindor. Would they have swelled with pride? Would her father have made a joke at her expense, saying he always knew she didn't take after their smarts? Would her mother have said the colours of red and gold suited her perfectly? Would they have secretly hoped she'd have been placed elsewhere? She supposed it didn't truly matter...not anymore. The thought made Aurelia's chest tighten painfully. She found herself thumb the pendant of her necklace.

"I'm Dorcas, Dorcas Meadowes. I'll be sharing the dormitory with you along with Lily, Mary, Marlene and Alice."

A pretty girl with brown skin, cat-like eyes and thick black hair pulled back tightly from her face, spoke up from across the table. She had a soft smile and gentleness in her eyes. As she spoke she pointed to Lily Evans, who she already knew, a girl with shoulder length brown hair, a girl beside her with very long blonde hair, and a smaller girl with a long bob. The first, Mary, spoke quietly to those around her, only flashing a small smile to her when Aurelia was first sorted. She had mousey features, which seemed fitting due to her apparent shy and reserved nature. The girl beside her, who Aurelia presumed was Marlene, seemed to be the opposite of her friend. She spoke loudly and confidently. There was almost a challenging look in her deep blue eyes, as if she wanted someone to approach her with the wrong attitude. The intimidating look, that Aurelia assumed worked on others, only made her want to roll her eyes, though she stopped herself. The last girl, seated farthest away from both Dorcas and Aurelia, was Alice. Alice was a tiny girl with an obviously big personality. With her shortly cut hair that reached just below her ears, as well as her incredibly small stature, Aurelia thought the girl looked rather like a fairy. She had a bell of a voice that she used frequently as she rarely stopped talking. It was a wonder that she had any time to breathe. As she laughed loudly she clumsily hit her friends, making them hold the spot she had hit gingerly. Eventually they seemed to dodge her hits expertly, indicating that this was common behaviour from the small girl.

Aurelia turned her attention back to the girl in front of her.

"Hogwarts, as wonderful as it is, can get quite confusing so don't hesitate to ask any questions. We'll be your guide of sorts."

Aurelia offered a forced smile in reply. While she appreciated the gesture, she didn't need any help and wasn't about to use it. She would find her own way.

"Ever the perfect student Dorcas. One would think you were the prefect and not Evans," teased James Potter. He sat a few seats to the left of Aurelia along with Remus Lupin, who sat exactly next to her. Across from them sat their other two friends, Peter and Sirius. The latter, Aurelia was very aware of as from the moment she sat down at the table, he looked at her lacking the usual humour in his eyes. It was a look of suspicion, resentment even.

"Oh leave her alone James, she's just being nice." Remus Lupin chimed in from beside her. He flashed a smile to Dorcas who looked away quickly, as if to hide a silly grin.

It was then that the hall suddenly silenced and everyone looked up to the head table where Headmaster Dumbledore now stood.

"Welcome students and staff to yet another year at Hogwarts. Now before we begin our start of term feast that I know you all have long awaited, there are a few announcements that need to be made. First, I would like to introduce our newest addition to our staff, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Armand, who has graciously accepted to replace Professor Warbridge."

A calm applause broke out among the students as a rather young man (for a professor) with a stern face stood up to identify himself. He had dark hair and equally dark eyes that gave him a very intimidating look. He was nicely dressed with gelled back hair and took a stance that screamed 'I am not one to be messed with'

"That's one each year now. Looks like no one can keep the job for long." An older boy whispered to the length of the table as if he were spreading a scandal. Aurelia thought this peculiar, but did not think too long on it.

The headmaster resumed. "Furthermore, I would like to remind you that, as always, the Forbidden Forest as well as the Whomping Willow are off limits to all students."

If one wasn't paying attention they might have missed how the aged wizard looked pointedly towards the Gryffindor table, towards a specific group of particularly mischievous looking boys. The advice sounded strict to the ears but by the twinkle in the headmaster's eyes from underneath his half moon glasses, it seemed as though he could never truly be severe. Dumbledore then lifted his hands to the height of his ears and moved his hands in a graceful motion, flicking his fingers as he did.

Aurelia questioned if the old man was sane, but as she noticed everyone looked on as if it were a normal act from the man, she decided it was perhaps to be expected from him. _Perhaps being brilliant is one in the same with being insane..._ she thought to herself.

"Now, may the feast begin!"

Suddenly, piles of food filled the empty platters in front of them and the goblets grew heavy with pumpkin juice. Dishes of chicken, potatoes, fish, soups, vegetables and nearly anything imaginable sat upon the table. Incredible smells filled the air from the perfectly cooked platters that had just appeared. First years gasped at the sight, more experienced students simply began to indulge. Soon chatter and laughter filled the Great Hall once more. Each house introduced their newest additions, spoke about what happened over the holiday, and what was to come for their coming classes. Students yelled across the room to friends from other houses, siblings parted ways to their respective groups and younger students scooted closer to their new classmates during developing conversation. The Gryffindors especially laughed loudly and banged on the table happily. There was talk of Quidditch and crushes, of impending potions essays and events the school year would bring.

Although she was completely surrounded by people, Aurelia found herself alone at the table. She ate minimally, and did not speak. She did not begin to look for friends to make or even made an effort to involve herself in the discussion. She wouldn't bother to begin small talk or ask questions about the school for the sole purpose of beginning conversation. She didn't care to in the slightest. She didn't want to speak or to be spoken to. She didn't hate the students around her but rather felt that she was better off without friends. She didn't need them. Perhaps it was her inexperience with others her age or perhaps her complete lack of knowledge on how to even gain a friendship, but Aurelia had herself convinced that it was unnecessary. So, she continued to keep to herself for the duration of the feast, not seeming to notice all of the curious and intrigued eyes that trained on her.

There were so many questions they had for her, this poised girl of sixteen only now entering her first year. Where did she come from? Why had she come at all? It seemed as though the questions would never be answered...at least not yet.

The strange girl's silence carried on throughout the feast. It wasn't a silence of inferiority, timidity or fear. In fact it was the opposite as she did not keep her head down at all. She wasn't afraid to be caught looking at others, just simply observing them. She took in everything in the entire room. She just simply kept her mouth shut.

"Prefects, if you would please escort the first years to their houses."

The announcement came from the strict woman at the front of the room.

"Curfew already? It's only eight o'clock!"

Grumbles and complaints erupted from many of the youngest students throughout the room, but as the prefects of each house stood up from their tables (Remus and Lily being a few), the children settled down and began to form a crowd in front their respective guides.

Aurelia stayed seated, as if to test her luck against joining the youngest year. As the groups filed out of the Hall, one by one, it seemed that Aurelia would be left after all.

It was, of course, Lily Evans that had to speak up.

"Aurelia...are you coming as well?"

Aurelia saw the other sixth years avert their stares rather quickly once Aurelia looked up. They had been waiting for her response. Perhaps they thought she would be bothered, angry even. Either way, they were intrigued to see emotion of any kind in the strange girl's very stoic face.

Aurelia wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Although she _was_ ratherannoyed, at the persistant red headed girl and especially at the aged wizard who looked down on her now behind half moon spectacles, she simply got up from the table, without changing her face or uttering a word, and passed Lily on the way out.

The castle was even more of an amazement as it was explored further, though Aurelia gave no indication of her awe. Lily Evans lead the group, while both Aurelia and Remus Lupin seemed to trail behind. He, despite being a prefect, didn't seem to want the lime light of guiding the group of first year Gryffindors. Aurelia simply wanted to part from the group and secretly wanted even a moment more to take in the sight of the mystical castle. They walked by moving portraits that spoke to them as they passed. This, of course, was not a new sight to behold as Aurelia had portraits of her own family hung up in the walls at home, yet these were somehow different. They were more lively, more interactive and aware of the students. Ghosts flew overhead and even _through_ the students. Some were friendly and boisterous, giving fleeting greetings as they sped away. Others had rather tragic appearances, as if their deaths were not peaceful. These ghosts were usually sullen and even frightening for the newcomers. The stairs moved beneath their feet with great lurching as they attempted to reach the seventh floor. Lily gave a seemingly pre-planned speech on the history of the castle, which seemed to bore the first years to no end. At one point even, the red headed prefect asked a question to the group, to which they all replied with blank stares and even a loud yawn from a boy in the front of the group.

This made Aurelia's lips quirk up into an amused smirk.

"That's the first non-empty expression you've held all day." The voice whispered from beside her. Aurelia turned and saw Remus Lupin, looking at her with a matching amused grin. Her's instantly faded but it did not seem to affect the tall boy in the slightest.

"She is acting rather professor-like, an insufferable one at that, but she means well. She takes her position seriously. It's quite funny all the same."

Aurelia did not answer but continued to walk along side the boy, which he took as her accepting his implied question to join her. The pair continued to follow the group in a comfortable silence until they reached a dead end with a rather large portrait of a lady in pink.

"This is the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower, the Gryffindor Common Room And your dormitories." Lily said as she gestured towards the portrait. It was now that Remus finally stepped forward to help Lily in instructing the first years.

"This is the Fat Lady-and yes you may call her that. Each week there will be a secret password you must remember. To get inside the tower you must simply say the password to the Fat Lady and she will reveal the entrance."

Lily took it from there. "You must keep the password a secret from students of other houses. There are no exceptions." She sounded strict compared to Remus, though there was a motherly aspect of her instructions, much like that of Professor McGonagall. She cared about these students.

"Acromantula."

The portrait instantly swung open to reveal the common room. The students were welcomed by the roaring fire, stuffed armchairs, and the great view from the windows. Banners of crimson and gold decorated the walls, making the room feel all the more cozy and inviting. Aurelia found herself feeling at home much sooner than she had expected. This was nothing like the home she was used to, which was always perfectly neat and rather cold. This was something entirely different and yet entirely familiar.

"Like home isn't it?"

Remus' calm voice sounded from behind her again. This time she couldn't help but agree.

"Like I have always known it."

Lily stepped into the room first. "Our dormitories are reached by climbing the winding mahogany staircase. There's everything you will need in your rooms. Our four-poster beds are covered with thick scarlet blankets and are embroidered with gold. they will do well to keep you warm on the coldest of nights. In each dormitory there is one bathroom for all the girls or boys in your year to share. I suggest making a schedule so there's no arguments for the shower in the morning. Girls are to the left staircase, boys to the right. You will find your names posted on your room doors. You will find that your belongings were already placed on your beds."

The students instantly scattered up the steps in groups, eager to find their rooms. Girls ran up the steps, claiming they had the first claim on the shower. Boys pushed each other while they tried to get up the steps, ll wanting to be the first to see their room for the next seven years. It was then that the portrait hole opened behind them and the rest of the Gryffindor students began piling in. Second years to seventh years all seemed to grin happily upon returning to the common room.

Over the noise of the older students, Lily felt the need to scream, "And boys don't even get any ideas about sneaking off to the girl's dormitories!"

The Gryffindor Common Room became lively with older students. Legs draped over the arms of the couches, other sat on the floor in front of the fire. Couples began to play games of wizard chess. Groups of girl retired early to their rooms.

Aurelia, still in awe with the room, felt it better for her to retire as well. The room was full of people, all of which she did not particularly wish to speak to. She knew what came after the small talk; questions. Questions were what Aurelia detested the most and were what she was trying to avoid at all costs. Questions begged answers, answers she did not want to give, or at least false answers she had not yet formulated. She always was a rather poor liar. So she took to avoiding conversation or interaction all together.

Instead, she decided to begin to walk up the spiral stair case to her dormitory.

"Goodnight Aurelia."

From the first three steps, she paused and turned around. Remus sat now at the couches with his other three friends, who all seemed to be busy with their own conversation.

"Goodnight Remus."

They were the first words she had said since the Great Hall before her sorting. She said them clearly, but lowly, not wanting to really bring attention to herself.

She turned back and continued up the steps, only vaguely noticing the pair of grey eyes that stared at her retreating form.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N HEY GUYS! I know it has been a while but I have just been so busy. HOWEVER, I have made this chapter extra long so I hope that makes up for it.**

 **Now onto more serious matters. As I have been writing I have noticed a major plot flaw that I really can't overlook. I am still very eager to write more and continue with this story line and this character but I feel the urge to go back and fix it before I continue. I admit that to me it may be major but for the readers it may not SO I would love to have your feedback. Would you like me to alter the previous chapters slightly (thus prolonging the next chapter) or would you like me to continue and just overlook it? Trust me it's not that big of a deal but it will make more sense for the character to be acting a bit different if I change it. Again, it's up to you and if you want I can even share the flaw with you guys.**

 **Sorry for the rant.**

 **As always, enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 4

It was the morning after her sorting. Aurelia woke from her slumber early, as she usually did. The sun had just began to peak out over the trees of the far distance. She noticed she was the first to wake up in her dormitory. The other five girls still lay fast asleep. Lily slept rather like a mummy, Alice slept flayed about with the covers on the floor, all that could be seen of Marlene was her blonde hair peaking over the covers and Dorcas slept curled up like a ball.

Aurelia made sure to be quiet as she crept over to the bathroom. She showered and brushed out her hair, casting a drying spell so that her hair went back to its normal state of laying in a straight curtain down to her hips. She brushed her teeth and put on her usual red lipstick for makeup. She was always told that simplicity was best but it was necessary to always look elegant and put together. The first step of being taken seriously was to look proper, especially for a Moreau, as her mother would say. She took this advice in the way she wore her uniform as well. As drab as she found the enforced attire, she decided that it was necessary to make it unique to everyone else's. She wore it correctly but tightened the white blouse so it fit her form better. Aurelia had a rather shapely torso and hips (that she had inherited from her mother) so the loose fitting top had done her absolutely no justice. The skirt, which she did not shorten, was simply brought up higher on her waist, once again in order to not completely hide her figure. Instead of the required black dress shoes, her's had slight heels that definitely indicated when she was nearing with a consistent 'clack'. And as always, Aurelia placed the delicate silver necklace and matching bracelet on, thumbing the pendant for a moment before letting go.

Happy with her appearance, she left the bathroom, noticing the other girl's had just woken up and greeted each other a groggy 'Good Morning'. Without even making eye contact, Aurelia picked up her bag from the floor and walked out to the common room.

It was then, as she walked through the empty halls, that the seed of doubt from the day before had grown even more. Its twisting vines spun tighter, its thorns pushed deeper. It was her coming classes that had her feeling worried, much to her dismay. Worry and uncertainty were not things she liked to feel. They were new to her. But alas this day would bring more new experiences as well.

Aurelia had never been in a classroom, not a traditional one at least. She was taught from home by her mother. While her mother was an incredibly intelligent woman with amazing teaching capabilities as well as the fact that they were wealthy enough to have provided her with all of the necessary books and equipment in their home, Aurelia still worried that it wouldn't compare to the other children's. Of course Aurelia thought (and was told by her parents) that her magical capabilities were adept, but especially after looking at the castle, she wondered what kind of advanced magic these students were taught. She of course new the basic languages of English and French (Moreau was an ancient _french_ pureblood family after all), knew how to brew potions, to do useful charms, to transfigure objects and even herself with much effort. She was well versed in hexes, jinxes and other defensive spells. There seemed to be no logical reason for her doubt.

She was still unsure.

 _Would I look like a fool? Would I seem lost? Will I fall behind?_ Aurelia couldn't help but wonder this to herself, feeling even more anxious. She raised her chin in defiance, even though she was all alone and thinking this only to herself. Her pride was the last thing she had, as she convinced herself. She could not let that be taken away too.

With more time than it should have taken, Aurelia finally found the Great Hall. There were a few students and members of the staff who were awake, wandering the castle just as she, but most stayed in there dorms. It was very early morning after all and classes did not start for over an hour.

The Great Hall held only a few students, but was mainly populated by the staff. The newest professor, Professor Armand, sat furthest to the left, his dark eyes downcast. Professor McGonagall was present as well, sitting near the center of the head table, sorting through a large stack of parchment. Aurelia assumed these were the Gryffindor schedules. The stern professor suddenly looked up, surveying the room. Her eyes landed on Aurelia, and in a moment, got up to come over to her. Even as she approached the center of the Gryffindor table, where Aurelia sat alone, her face still held her usual stern expression and Aurelia wondered if she had done something wrong.

"Good morning, I am Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house as well as the Transfiguration professor. I am pleased to have you in my house Miss Moreau."

"Thank you Professor, I am glad to be a Gryffindor."

This last part was merely a courtesy. Although she felt at home (as much as she could) in the Gryffindor Tower, she still felt a slight longing as she looked to the house of her parents. She imagined their first nights in Ravenclaw all those years ago.

 _It doesn't even matter. Stop thinking about them,_ she thought as she swallowed her feelings harshly.

"Your first night went well, I hope?"

"Of course."

The stern witch's expression shifted as it seemed she had gotten all of the necessary pleasantries out of the way.

"As you know, of course, a new Sixth year student is very rare here at Hogwarts. Excuse me for being unprepared with your schedule."

McGonagall handed over a sheet of parchment.

 **Aurelia Simonne Moreau**

 **NEWT level classes**

 **Defence Against the Dark Arts**

 **Herbology**

 **Charms**

 **Transfiguration**

 **Potions**

 **Astronomy**

 **History of Magic**

 **Care for Magical Creatures**

 **Divination**

 **Study of Ancient Runes**

 **Arithmancy**

 **Muggle Studies**

 **Alchemy**

With slight worry, Aurelia noticed that she had been given _all_ subjects.

 _Was this a Hogwarts standard?_ She thought to herself _,_ her prior panic setting in even more.

"I have been informed that your education has taken place solely at your home and that you took your OWL's last year."

The statement was plain and implied nothing.

"You received O levels on all of your subjects, as I am aware."

Again, there was no implication and Aurelia was tempted to ask what the point of this conversation was.

"Well, while you received excellent results, due to my lack of information on your educational background I was unable to select courses to best fit your future career path, thus your full schedule."

Aurelia found herself let out a breath.

"Of course you will be expected to make a decision in which subjects you would like to continue with for your remaining years at Hogwarts, but for now I suggest you take this week to explore what all of the classes have to offer. Do note that Alchemy did not have a sufficient amount of students so the class is unavailable this year."

"Of course Professor, thank you." Aurelia stated politely. The professor's stern expression suddenly softened.

"I wish you well on your first day Miss Moreau, I have no doubt that you will showcase your knowledge well."

Aurelia replied with a tight smile, not wanting to seem rude to the professor. In reality she felt challenged by the statement, as good hearted as it was intended. She would do well to live up to their professor's expectations and rather did not appreciate the sympathetic look she was given. The older witch then turned to return to her spot at the Head table, only to pause moments later.

"I request your presence in my office by the end of next week."

It wasn't soon after that more students began to pour into the Hall. Aurelia had taken to nibbling on a croissant and some fruit. While the table had tempting platters of eggs, sausage, bacon and potatoes, Aurelia found that her stomach wouldn't be able to hold it down. Her nerves had only increased as the morning progressed.

The Slytherin table was filled first; its students seemingly eager to start the first day of classes. Aurelia supposed it made sense, them being the house of ambition. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs And Ravenclaws had a rather scattered attendance this morning, with the tables having empty spots scattered all along its length.

"Goodmorning Aurelia."

It was the voice of Remus Lupin. Calm, respectful, void of suspicion or motive. Aurelia turned to reply when she noticed the trio that trailed beside him. She gave a curt nod in response and turned her attention back towards her pieces of fruit. She felt the table shake slightly as the four boys seated themselves, two on each side. To the right of Aurelia, another group, though they were girls, had seated themselves at the table. From the left, the boys' conversation grew loud and boisterous. They made immature jokes and bickered teasingly amongst each other.

"Ah...I've missed Hogwarts so!" James Potter yelled dramatically as he took a deep breath through his nose.

"I sure as hell didn't miss your snoring Prongs."

"Oh shut up Wormy you'll be moaning in your sleep about some Hufflepuff bird soon enough."

"And I sure as hell did _not_ miss that." The darkest haired of them all chimed in with his own smirk proudly etched upon his lips.

The smallest of the boys threw a grape at the other two, blushing a deep red.

The females to the right took to rolling their eyes and speaking about what they most likely considered was 'civilized conversation'. It was evident, from the lack of questions and attempts of interaction as there were the night before, that all parties had rather given up on Aurelia. She clearly wanted nothing to do with them, whether she was just shy or maybe even stuck up, nobody knew. Lily and her friends, while they shot her fleeting looks, did not engage in good morning pleasantries. Half of the reason was the red haired girl was almost immediately busied with advances from James Potter, who seemed particularly giddy this morning. The others spoke about letters they had already received from home, as hundreds of owls had flew overhead only moment before.

"My mum is already telling me to look out for my little brother. She doesn't want him getting into any trouble," Marlene spoke farthest from Aurelia, rolling her eyes and kissing her teeth in annoyance. "It's as if he can't take care of himself!"

"Your brother's a second year Ravenclaw isn't he? How much trouble could he possibly get into?" Sirius Black piped up from many seats away, biting into a crisp apple.

She gave him a challenging look.

"It's not just you Marauders that can cause mayhem you know."

A bark of a laugh erupted from his lips. "Sure, but none are as good as us, eh Prongs?"

"No sir! Just wait for all of the pranks we have ready for the Slytherin gits this year."

The mischievous looks on both boys' faces were enough to make the blonde look away, continuing to complain to only her friends.

Aurelia had only been at Hogwarts for less than twenty four hours and she had already picked up on the animosity between the two houses. Her first impression of the Slytherin house had been dampened because of the first people she saw in the house, though she supposed it couldn't all be bad. Why would there have been an entire house for bad children?

As she thought, she turned her head over her shoulder to look at the table of green and silver. Just as the night before she noticed the familiar looks of many prejudice pureblood children, though that didn't make up even half of the table. The rest laughed, conversed and smiled, albeit not as obnoxiously, just like the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Aurelia shook her head.

 _No they couldn't all be bad._

"Aurelia?"

Remus Lupin raises an eyebrow at her. She didn't notice she had been staring behind her for so long and noticed the questioning stares she received from those around her. She said nothing in reply but felt her hand reach up to her pendant. It had become a habit of hers, whenever she was even mildly uncomfortable she would notice her hand slip up to the silver chain on her neck. As she did, she looked down at her schedule for the day. She was to begin with Defence Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic before lunch followed by Ancient Runes and Potions. It seemed that the day was filled with mainly classes that she enjoyed, though she would have liked anything else to replace History of Magic.

"How does your schedule look?"

Once again, the voice of Remus Lupin shook her from her peaceful solitude. She turned to her left where the taller boy easily looked over her shoulder down at the parchment. She had half a mind to move to hide it, though thought that he would most likely be finding out either way.

"Hm, looks like you've got everything with me." He gave her a grin as if to say sarcastically, 'lucky you'. She almost returned the sentiment but when she noticed grey eyes stare critically from across the table she decided to go back to her fruit.

At exactly 9 o'clock, Defence Against the Dark Arts had begun. As Aurelia stood in the classroom (void of any table or chair) of Sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins, she began to feel anxious once again. Gryffindors and Slytherins alike stood in the class with proud sneers on their faces as if to challenge the others in the room. They intended to prove themselves in some sort of manner and Aurelia did not want to appear behind. While others were confident, her stomach was in knots. She raised her chin defiantly.

 _I will not seem like a fool._

It was then then that the loud creek of the door had made every head turn towards the back of the room, where their professor had entered.

Expensive looking black and deep red robes billowed behind him as he stormed to the front. Jet Black hair lay neatly and his scowl ever so present. He had an air of mystery about him, behind all of that anger.

"I am Professor Armand and as I am sure you are all aware, I am the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor."

His eyes flirted over the crowd of students, so evidently divided.

"According to many of your parents and the rest of the wizarding world, my sole purpose is to prepare you for your NEWT examinations next year. This expectation in itself is an atrocity."

A common look of intrigue and confusion had settled around the room at his fierce words.

"My job is to prepare you for the darkness and the evil of creatures and wizards alike. Outside of these walls is a world of horror and you must be prepared for it."

His eyes raked over the students as he spoke, noticing the sudden gulps from some and eager nods from others. Some students dressed in red and gold looked over to the other side of the room towards those of green. The implication of the looks themselves were dire. He continued.

"I will not hide the truth from you, although many would want me to. In actuality you are not all that young. You are merely a few years from graduating upon which you will be facing much danger. Dark times are ahead and perhaps even some of you have already had your own taste of it."

Aurelia couldn't help but think his eyes stayed trained on her's for a moment too long. Though nobody seemed to notice, her fists clenched and attempted to keep her face void of emotion.

"We must have all of you prepared."

The class remained silent upon his conclusion. There was never a truer claim, Aurelia thought, though she knew many would not have taken it well. Many were still sheltered to believe the world was a perfect place or at least that inside Hogwarts, there was nothing to worry them. Some girls had begun to tremble nervously and boys gulped loudly.

She envied their naivety, but she no longer had the privilege. She knew how necessary his words were.

"What a way to start the term."

Sirius Black laughed to James, though he could be heard by the entire room. He said it in a way to decrease the tension enough, though if one were truly listening they would have been able to hear how strained the comment was.

"Now, today we are going to begin easy. It will be a review of sorts from prior years as none of you have been able to use your wands over the summer. Now, now, collect yourselves into pairs!"

Instantly the room shifted so within a few seconds, Aurelia found herself standing alone in the center of the room, looking around blankly. Not a single person stood without a partner. Remus was with Peter, Lily with Dorcas, Marlene with Alice.

"You are the new student, yes?" The professor asked as if he didn't already know. "Miss Moreau, you will join Mr. Selwyn over at this side."

She quickly strutted over to a tall brunette on the opposite side of the room. He looked down at her with a kind smile.

"Now then, I expect you all know how to duel?" The entirety of the room nodded eagerly, the prior conversation being completely forgotten. It seemed that the idea of duelling (especially between Gryffindors and Slytherins) was very exciting.

"Now I want minimal injuries! No harsh jinxes just yet, this is only a review! And keep your spells to your partners, no jinxes other house members who are not suspecting!" He finished his statement, looking pointedly to a group of Slytherin boys who sneered at the Gryffindors and twirled their wands.

The pairs separated around the room, allowing space for one another.

"I'm Tobias Selwyn, we haven't met." The Slytherin boy stuck out his hand to shake. Aurelia reciprocated the advance, though she did not give the same kind smile as he did.

"Aurelia Moreau. I'm a new student."

"I figured, I surely would have remembered you." His face held a big grin, white teeth shining brightly. Aurelia could do nothing but raise an eyebrow, only making his grin wider.

"Let's begin then?"

Within a few moments the two stepped away from each other. Many other pairs in the room had begun to duel already. Shouts filled the air and flashes of all colours bounded over the floor and against the walls. She instantly felt the tightening of her stomach get worse. She knew how to duel of course, her and her father had practiced all the time, but that was her father after all. She had no true experience in competitive duelling.

"Are you ready?" Tobias' deep voice woke her from her own anxious stupor. She nodded quickly and raised her chin.

"Stupefy!"

A flash of red soared towards her. She flicked her wand and an aura of purple light encircled her for barley a moment as the stunning spell had reached her. She shot back a flash of the same colour, intending to put her opponent in a body bind.

Tobias blocked her as well, though seemed to be surprised.

"You do silent spells?" He yelled at her over the noise of the room. He clearly hadn't expected this from her and she would not be underestimated.

She only smirked and sent another flash of blue without moving her lips. His grin widened as well.

"Two can play that game!"

The pair had a relatively silent duelling match for the next few minutes. As each moment passed, Aurelia felt more comfortable, she felt like she was even having fun. She proved to not be completely incompetent with her wand and Tobias had proved to be a formidable opponent. They went back and forth with strong offensive spells and equally strong defensive ones. They shifted side to side, dodging each strike. It was after nearly five minutes that Aurelia had caught him off guard and sent a disarming charm to his left hand, where his wand was just completing a rebound of her last spell. As his wand flew up into the air, Aurelia found herself letting out a loud laugh of triumph, which she swiftly attempted to cover up.

Both breathing deeply, the two neared each other and Aurelia handed the Slytherin boy his wand.

"That was pretty good Moreau, though I must say I only lost because I wanted to give the new girl a fighting chance on her first day." Despite his defeat, the wide smile in his face never left and Aurelia knew the boy's claim was all in good nature.

She opened her mouth to reply-

BOOM!

She was knocked to the floor in an instant, a terrible pain shooting up from her mid back.

"Hey, watch it Black!" Tobias' yelled warningly behind her as he rushed over to her slumped form.

She turned her head over her shoulder to see Sirius Black looking over at her from across the room.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist Selwyn, it was meant for James."

Already not very fond of the boy, Aurelia simply ignored him and rubbed the spot on her back tenderly. Tobias noticed this and his usual smile disappeared.

"At least apologize Black!"

Before Aurelia could intervene and tell Tobias to lay off, Sirius had spun on his heel.

"I already said that it was meant for James, Selwyn. I'm sure your girlfriend will live!"

It was the most juvenile of jokes and yet it still caused soft laughter from all around the room. Most seuls were out in pause and formed an audience of sorts to the interaction between the three of them.

Perhaps it was the laughter from the other students, the arrogant smirk on Black's face, his attempt at embarrassing her or his complete lack of remorse, but Aurelia found her face burn up in anger as she picked herself up off the ground. She would not be made to look like a fool.

With her hand gripping her wand tightly, she sent a flash of yellow towards the dark haired boy who had turned his back towards her. Just as she had moment ago, he went flying a few feet before falling in a slump on the floor. Whispers and smirks erupted from around the room, Slytherins doing mainly the latter.

Within a moment Sirius had hexes flying back at her, though Aurelia took full advantage of his weakened state. She sent jinx after jinx at the insufferable boy, not caring that she had already proven herself.

"Enough! Enough Miss Moreau, you have made your point! Mister Potter put your wand down!"

At the sound of the professor, she heeled, stepping back towards her previous spot. She noticed Sirius getting up from the floor with a bruise on his face and his legs slightly wobbly. James Potter faced her with his own wand drawn menacingly towards her.

"Potter, wand DOWN!"

The sound of Professor Armand's loud commanded forced the bespectacled boy to lower his wand and turn his attention to his struggling friend.

"While I am surprised to see such behaviour from housemates, I am not disappointed. That was an excellent display of a true duel, one that we would see in a non-classroom setting. Now I would kindly ask you, Mr. Potter, to perform the counter curse on Mr. Black so we can move along with the lesson."

The professor circled over to the center of the room, looking with a content nod around the room. The rest of the students had yet to turn away from the scene and watched on, awaiting one of the two to make another move.

"Alright, move to either side, that's enough of that for today!" Only then did the room disperse again, green to one side and red to the other. Only this time, Aurelia stood like a drop of blood in a sea of green.

"I suppose that was enough duelling for today, it is clear some of you are...already had a proficient amount of duelling practice," His eyes landed on her, and though they remained stern, they held a certain appreciation.

"However there are still flaws in some of your spell castings and we will take the remainder of the class to rectify proper wand waving. Everyone take a seat!"

With a swish of his wand, the tables and chairs seemed to materialize into rows in the center gap between the houses.

For the remainder of the class Aurelia attempted to pay attention to the front of the room where Professor Armand spoke about the efficacy of silent spells, but she could not shake the anxious feeling she got from the unwavering pair of grey eyes glaring holes into the side of her face.

It seemed that she had already made an enemy.

d, the tables and chairs seemed to materialize into rows in the center gap between the houses.

For the remainder of the class Aurelia attempted to pay attention to the front of the room where Professor Armand spoke about the efficacy of silent spells, but she could not shake the anxious feeling she got from the unwavering pair of grey eyes glaring holes into the side of her face.

It seemed that she had already made an enemy.


End file.
